Konoha
by JulyRocks
Summary: Sakura Haruno acaba de mudarse al pueblo de Konoha,un poco molesta por esta situación pero decidida a enfrentar su nueva vida conoce a nuevos amigos y a un chico en especial SasuSaku.
1. El comienzo

Hola a todos bueno este es mi segundo fic de Naruto, el primero fue un Oneshot y espero que este sea de su agrado, la verdad es que hubiera deseado escribir uno que no fuera universo alterno, pero la verdad manejar la venganza de Sasuke y su huida con Orochigay se me hacia un poco complicada, pero en este fic quiero seguir mas o menos las personalidades de los personajes, claro con una historia diferente y bueno dicho esto empecemos con la historia.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que estos son de mi amorcito Kishimoto-sama.

**1.-El comienzo**

---Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y me acabo de mudar al espantoso pueblo de Konoha, bueno la verdad no esta tan mal, pero extraño la ciudad, la gente empujándose al salir del metro y el trafico de las dos de la tarde..ok ok antes lo odiaba pero como dice el refrán "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", lo peor de todo es que deje a mis amigos, como los hecho de menos! quisiera que estuvieran conmigo en estos momentos, pero bueno ni hablar, hoy es mi primer día de escuela, seguramente estará atiborrada de granjeros y rubias tontas , bueno no debo estereotiparlos, pero seguramente que así serán...----

Escuela de Konoha...

Sakura: Justo lo que pensaba, no esta tan mal, pero las escuelas de la gran ciudad..vaya esas si que son escuelas, desearía regresar a mi hogar, con mis amigos con todo lo que ya conocia..pero bueno ya no me queda de otra...a ver a ver salón A-16 donde esta?...A-13, A-14, A-15...A-16 este es, a ver Sakurita respira profundamente son solo granjeros si solo estúpidos granjeros jejeje, a la una, a las dos y a las...

Pero justo cuando Sakura estaba decidida a entrar alguien toma la perilla de la puerta tocando accidentalmente la mano de Sakura (N.A: Desde aquí narro yo )

Sakura: Que demonios (Sakura inmediatamente quita su mano y ve a la persona a su lado )

¿?: Ahh lo siento es que ya vengo tarde...vas a entrar??

La persona , era un chico mas alto que Sakura, de lindos y afilados ojos negros, cabello negro azulado , vestia un pantalón negro y una camiseta azul.

¿?: Vas a entrar si o no? ( Replico el chico en un tono molesto)

Sakura: Que?? Ahh si claro..oye

Pero era demasiado tarde aquel chico había entrado rápidamente al salón de clases dejando un poco atontada a Sakura, quien se quedo helada al ver que todos los alumnos la observaban...

Profesor: Señorita va a entrar o se quedará mirando mi clase?

Sakura: Ahh si lo siento es que soy nueva y..

Profesor: Si ya me di cuenta de eso, pero tendría la amabilidad de entrar y presentarse?

Sakura: ( Entrando al salón) Este..yo bueno..mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años y me acabo de mudar a Konoha hace apenas una semana ya que mi papá es dueño de la Corporación Haruno y como necesitaba ver algunas proyectos nuevos decidió que lo mejor era vivir por un tiempo aquí..y pues bueno espero pasármela bien.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar su presentación, ya que la corporación Haruno era la culpable de varios despidos injustificados y fraudes sumamente grandes

Profesor: Bueno señorita Haruno mi nombre es Iruka y espero que la próxima vez llegues temprano o si no estarás expuesta a un castigo...y eso también va para usted señor Uchiha

La chica volteo inmediatamente a ver la dirección que le profesor señalaba solo para encontrarse con el chico con quien se había topado en la puerta cosa que la hizo sonrojarse fuertemente

Iruka: Haruno Quiere tomar asiento por favor y dejar que continúe con mi clase?

Sakura: Ah si claro...pero bueno, donde me siento?

Iruka: Estos citadinos .! ( suspiro en tono cansado) a ver siéntese en la segunda mesa de la tercera fila y ponga atención!!

Sakura: Si

Sakura fue a tomar su lugar como el profesor le indicó, y la verdad no estaba poniendo atención a nada delo que decía el profesor, mas bien su mente seguía pensando en su antiguo hogar, en sus amigos, en su casa, en la gran ciudad que la vio nacer, pero también pensaba en el"chico de la puerta" ya que realmente le había gustado mucho( N.A: Y a quien no? Si es tan guapo y encantador y (Inner: ya cállate y continua) ejem ...si claro)

Sakura: Es tan lindo , su cabello, esa mirada ayyy!!! Dios creo que me gustara vivir aquí jajaja n.n

Iruka: Y como les decía para evaluar este ultimo periodo me van a entregar un trabajo, el cual consiste en...

Iruka seguía hablando y hablando como buen profesor lo sabe hacer hasta que noto que cierta personita no le tomaba atención

Iruka: Señorita Haruno, se encuentra aquí?? O pensando en las acciones de su padre?

Sakura: Que??..digo yo claro que lo estoy escuchando O//O

Iruka: Ahh si?,entonces sería tan amable de repetir lo que estaba diciendo?

Sakura: Yo este bueno si..que usted..bueno que nosotros

Sakura no sabía como salir de aquel comprometedor embrollo hasta que escucho que la chica de atrás le citaba las palabras del profesor

Sakura: Si claro, usted decía que la evaluación de este periodo será hacer equipos de 2 y escoger un tema libre, del cual se derivara una minuciosa investigación, y dependiendo tanto del tema e información usted dará los puntajes y claro quién obtenga el mejor puntaje aprobara el curso sin mayores problemas...enserio?...digo si eso era lo que usted estaba diciendo

Iruka: Se ha salvado señorita, y espero que de hoy en adelante se comporte mejor entendido?

Sakura: Si profesor

Iruka: Ya lo escucharon, los equipos están formados conforme a su promedio escolar y las listas estarán pegadas en la puerta al final del día así que buena suerte chicos es todo por hoy, que tengan buen día.

Sakura: (suspiro) Apenas va empezando el día y ya recibí llamadas de atención

¿?: Espero que mi ayuda te haya sido de utilidad

Sakura: eh?', así lo olvidaba gracias si no hubiera sido por ti seguro me hubiera ido peor n.n

¿?: No hay problema, me llamo Ino Yamanaka cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme deacuerdo?

Sakura: Si muchas gracias..oye Ino podrías mostrarme la cafetería es que no se donde esta

Ino: Si claro vamos seré tu guía de turistas.

Y así Sakura y su nueva "amiga" salían del salón de clases, sin imaginarse que lo mejor de su vida daría inicio..en especial para Sakura...

Bueno chicos aquí esta el primer episodio, espero que me dejen un review, para lo que sea para insultarme ( nada mas no se pasen jejeje), para darme ideas o para lo que sea.

ROGUE AIKAWA

xoxo


	2. Rivales? Eso lo veremos

( ) pensamientos de los personajes

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que son obra de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

2.-Rivales? Eso lo veremos

La tarde comenzaba a caer en Konoha, y el primer dia de Sakura había estado mas o menos, la verdad pensaba que sería una simple escuela de pueblo, con granjeros y perdedores pero no todos eran como ella pensaba

Ino: Y que tal Sakura te ha gustado la escuela, quizá no sea tan grande como la de la gran ciudad, pero creo que es un buen lugar no??

Sakura: Si me ha gustado, la escuela a la que asistía era privada ( y obvio que esta no le llega ni a los talones) pero si esta es linda n.n

Ino: Pues me alegra escucharte decir eso..oye creo que ya deberíamos de ir a ver los equipos que formo el profesor Iruka no vaya a ser que quite la lista y luego se ponga pesado vamos

Salón A-16

Ino: A ver quítense déjenme ver la lista!!

Sakura: jajaja Ino se ve que te tienen miedo

¿?: Y como no hacerlo si esta tan fea

Ino : Vaya vaya tenías que ser tu, vieras que tu eres muy guapo y sera mejor que me dejes de molestar o te las veras con mis puños

¿?: Aparte de fea masculina que horror

Ino: Me compadezco de la persona que le toco estar contigo

¿?: Te compadeces a ti misma?

Ino:Que dijiste??? noooo, eso no puede ser, tu no puedes estar en mi equipo

¿?: Pues creelo fea

Ino: Ayy no hablare con el profesor esto no puede pasar debe ser un error

¿?: Bahh a mi me da igual de todas maneras creo que esto es problemático, ya nos veremos fea

Ino: NARA SHIKAMARU ME LAS PAGARAS NI CREAS QUE HARE EQUIPO CONTIGO ME ESCUCHASTE??!!!!!!!

Sakura: Ya Ino tranquilízate ya se fue y por cierto por que se tratan tan mal ehh?

Ino: Es un flojo y un vago ahh claro aparte de grosero, no se como me pudo tocar con él... pero a ver a ti con quien te toco?

Sakura: Mmmmm a ver...Uchiha Sasuke

Ino: Que!!? Te toco con Sasuke?? °o°

Sakura: Si Uchiha Sasuke, me suena el nombre ero no recuerdo...Ahhh si ya se es el chico que entro antes que yo esta mañana ( Si el chico lindo de esta mañana)

Ino: Si vaya que suertuda tu primer dia de clases y te toca estar con el chico mas guapo de esta escuela créeme TODAS quieren salir con el pero es sorprendente como el no le hace caso a NADIE se la pasa en sus asuntos y su único amigo es un sujeto extraño

Sakura: Oye Ino y a ti no te gusta?

Ino: Pues verás antes era una de sus fans, pero un día en el baile de primavera me dejó bien en claro que no quería nada conmigo

Sakura: Enserio??, pero si tu eres muy bonita

Ino: jajaja eso ya lo se soy una belleza jajajaja..ejem pero no lo se, desde ese dia decidí pasar de el , digo que sea sumamente guapo no le da derecho de tratar mal a las personas

Sakura: Pues si tienes razón, pero tendrá sus motivos

Ino: Quizá..oye Sakura no te importa irte sola?, es que tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de natación

Sakura: No, no te preocupes

Ino: Fue un gusto conocerte Sakura nos vemos mañana!!!

Sakura: Si bye..( suspiro) así que Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: Hablando de mi?

Sakura: Noo,digo si, bueno es que estamos en el mismo equipo y pues ..

Sasuke: Bueno espero que no seas una molestia como todas las demás y trabajes bien

Sakura: ( Ino tenía razón es muy guapo pero cuando habla se pierde el encanto) no se a que te refieras con molestia pero para tu información estudie en la mejor escuela de la Gran Ciudad y obtuve el mejor promedio así que no debes preocuparte, y si quieres podemos empezar enseguida

Sasuke: ( Creo que es peor que las demás) No me interesa si ganaste un premio Nóbel, tan solo no me causes problemas, conozco a las de tu tipo sabes?

Sakura: Disculpa?

Sasuke: Si son todas iguales, presumidas, pesadas y creen que todos las deben obedecer además si no mal recuerdo dijiste que tu padre era dueño de la corporación Haruno?

Sakura: Y eso que tiene que ver?

Sasuke: Que probablemente seas igual de embustera que el

Sakura: No te entiendo explícate por favor quieres?

Sasuke: Ahhh que no sabes que tu padre solo le trajo desgracias a Konoha cuando instaló su estúpida Corporación, hizo fraudes y estafo a miles de personas, además de que despidió a muchas mas injustificadamente quieres que le siga?

Sakura: Eres un...todo eso es mentira y se acabó no tengo por que seguir soportándote, y si quieres que me cambien de equipo habla con el profesor ( maldito como se atreve a decir todas esas cosas sobre mi y mi padre)

Sakura salió corriendo y a punto de llorar (N.A: Pobrecita ese Sasuke no cambia. Inner: pobrecita? Querrás decir tontita, yo que ella le metía un par de golpes en su.. Ayy ya callate Inner y si me vuelves a interrumpir soy yo la que te va a dar un golpe ejem prosigo con la historia) mientras que con Sasuke llegaba un chico un tanto "raro"

¿?: Que hay tonto,

Sasuke: Nada en especial Naruto-idiota tan solo que ya marque mi territorio

Naruto: Pues ni que fueras perro aun que pensándolo bien ..

Sasuke: Callate!, me refiero que ya puse en su lugar a esa tal Sakura

Naruto: La chica nueva?

Sasuke:Si a la pobre le toco estar conmigo en el equipo y obvio que tenia que ponerle las cosas bien en claro, ya sabes sobre ella y su padre

Naruto: Tu eres idiota o que?? A mi me pareció una chica linda además no la conoces y lo de su padre, pues si es un maldito viejo estafador pero ella no tiene la culpa...pero bueno le pedirás a Iruka que te cambie de equipo?

Sasuke: No

Naruto: Nooo?, pero si acabas de decir que

Sasuke: Ya se lo que acabo de decir pero no se librara de mi tan fácil además de que tengo una idea en mente

Naruto: Idea? ayy dios por que eres tan estúpido enserio pareces un niño de 5 años, pero bueno vamonos por que tengo que llegar a grabar mi telenovela favorita " Mar de lagrimas" XD

Sasuke: ( Y yo soy el que tiene 5 años) hmp

Mientras tanto Sakura que caminaba rumbo a su casa, seguía pensando en todo lo que había dicho Sasuke y bueno..en el también ( Inner: y quien no si es un papacito uyyy si kawaii, Ayyy bueno esta vez si te doy la razón pero ya callate xfa)

Sakura: ( Será cierto todo lo que dijo?, no, no puede ser, es imposible mi papá no pudo haber hecho todas esas cosas es más se encargaba de muchas obras de caridad y según me contaba hacia muchas cosas para mejorar la Corporación, Sasuke esta en un error debo hablar con el antes de que siga pensando y diciendo cosas malas respecto a mi y a mi familia y si cree que me voy a salir del equipo esta muy equivocado no se librara de mi tan fácilmente...bueno además de que es muy kawaii ...ayyy no en que estoy pensando, ya mejor me voy a mi casa)

Y asi Sakura se fue a su casa decidida a hacerle frente a Sasuke, aun que eso no seria tan facil...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno aquí esta el segundo episodio dejen reviews

ROGUE AIKAWA

xoxo


	3. Disculpas un nuevo comienzo

* * *

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Kishimoto-sama

* * *

3.-Disculpas...un nuevo comienzo

Sakura llego a su casa cansada y ya deseaba ver asu familia, perocomo de costumbre ellos no estaban, entro a la cocina, y vio una nota pegada en el refirgedor:

_Sakura:_

_Tu padre y yo,tuvimos que ir urgentemente a la Corporacion principal, en el ciudad, tenemos que checar unos papeles, por lo que seguramente llegaremos ma;ana en la noche, deje comida solo metela en el horno y listo!! o si lo prefieres deje una tarjeta de credito ( No vayas a excederte ok)_

_Te quiero mucho, cuidate y no te portes mal _

_xoxo _

Sakura:Siempre es lo mismo, nunca estan, siempre tienen asuntos importantes y tonterias de esas...pero que mas da, mejor como algo rapido y me voy corriendo a hablarle a hinata, tenemosmucho de que hablar

Pero cuando Sakura estaba esperando que su comida saliera del horno de micro-ondas,llamaron insistentemente a la puerta

Sakura: YA VOY!!!!! YA VOY!!! ( Que insistencia, estos pueblerinos me van a matar )

Al abrir la puerta se encontro con cierta personita muy linda

Sakura: Que estas haciendo aqui? O.O

?: Vaya que resivimiento, pense que los de la ciudad eran amables

Sakura: (Pues yo soy la diferencia) Lo siento, es que...como supiste donde vivia?

?: Pues, es un pueblo muy peque;o Sakura, los rumores corren rapido, no todos los dias el dueño de la Corporacion Haruno se muda con su familia sabes?

Sakura: Mmmm...bueno a que veniste Sasuke? a seguir insultandome?

Sasuke: Pues veras, vengo a disculparme, fui grosero al decirte todas esas cosas en la escuela, y pues queria que supieras que sera un placer hacer equipo contigo, espero que aceptes mis disculpas

Sakura:( K lindo!!!, se disculpo!!! ) Bueno, no lo se, pero quiza sea bueno llevarnos bien...esta bien acepto tus disculpas,pero quiero pedirte porfavor que no vuelvas adecir cosas como esas queires?

Sasuke: Si, esta bien como digas...

Sakura le sonrio amablemente,mientras un silencio incomodo se apoderaba de los 2, hasta que la alarma del horno proveniente de la cocina interrumpio

Sakura: Ayyyy no lacomida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y justo terminando de decir eso, corrio hacia la cocina,Sasuke solo la siguio

Sakura: Esta toda quemada, lo ultimo queme faltaba quedarme sin comer...

Sasuke:Pense que sabias utilizar un horno, essimple Sakura

Sakura:Sasuke en que quedamos? y si se usar uno,pero si no hubieras venido a quitarme el tiempo esto no hubiera pasado...pero pues ya da igual...y ya que estas dentro, quieres comenzar a ver lo del proyecto?

Sasuke: Tengo una mejor idea, por que no te invito a comer asi me sentire mejor

Sakura: Mmmmm, esta bien acepto, solo deja ir por mi chamarra

En cuanto Sakura subio a su habitacion, Sasuke se dedico,a observar la casa que sin duda alguna era la mejor de toda Konoha, esta tenia una hermosa pisina, un enorme jardin, varias habitaciones, y muebles sumamnete costosos..

Sasuke: Vaya asi escomo viven los delincuentes y asesinos ...esa Sakura vera quien soy yo..

Sakura: Ya estoy lista vamonos

Sasuke: Hmp..

Sakura y Sasuke, salieron de la propiedad,la primera iba hablando todo el camino,preguntando cosas acerca de Konoha,Sasuke le contestaba con monosilabos, o con respuestas cortas,alllegar al cafe,todos se les quedaban viendo,en especial a Sakura, quien percibio esto...

Sakura: Por que memiran asi?---pregunto a Sasuke, casi en un murmuro..

Sasuke: No les hagas caso,son basura..

Pero fueron interrumpidos, por los gritos de un chico rubio, que agitaba los brazos con señas, para que fueran a sentarse...

Naruto: SASUKE,SAKURA!!!,POR AQUI VENGAN!!!!!!

Sakura: Mira ahi esta tu amigo Naruto, vamos con el..

Naruto: Sasuke-tonto, que haces aqui...y vaya Sakura te acompaña la hermosa Sakura...

Sakura: Ah..ho..hola Naruto como estas?

Naruto: Pues ahora que estas aqui mucho mejor...que te parece si dejas al tonto de Sasuke y vamos a un lugar..tu sabes..mas privado...

Sakura: QUE INSINUAS PERVERTIDO, CONTIGO NO SALDRIA NI A LA ESQUINA, ENTIENDES, YO LA GRAN SAKURA HARUNO NO TENDRIA CITAS CON PERVERTIDOS COMO TU!!!! O O

Naruto: Ya entendi Sakura T.T

Sasuke solo se limitaba a verla discusion estupida pero a la vez gracisoa de su amigo con Sakura..

Sasuke: Pide lo que quieras Sakura..

Sakura: Si...gracias..

Cando Sakura estaba ordenando, Naruto aprovecho y le hablo a Sasuke muy bajito para que ella no escuchara

Naruto: Hey Sasuke..por que estas con ella, acaso te arrepentiste y ahora tienes una citas con ella?

Sasuke:No seas idiota, no saldria con ella ni aun que me pagaran, esto esparte demi plan netiendes, ella y su famila van a pagar por lo que me hicieron...

Naruto: Otra vez con eso,sabes que Sakura no tienela culpa,es mas no sabes siquiera si su familia es culpable

Sasuke: Ese no esmi problema, y no te metas..porfavor mantente al marjen de esto quieres..?

Sakura: que vas a pedir tu Sasuke?

Sasuke: Una amburguesa y un refresco

Naruto: A mi me traes un cappuccino y un croissant de chocolate

Los chicos estaban conversando animadamente, en especial Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke no hablaba mucho solo se limitaba a observar y una que otra vez le contestaba a Sakura, cuando no estaba discutiendo con Naruto por tonterias...

Naruto:Ayyyyy no!!,olvide que iban a pasar un especial de mi actriz favorita y tengo que grabarlo, nos vemos luego Sasuke-tonto...linda Sakura..adios!!

Naruto salio corriendo a gran velocidad del estableciemiento...

Sakura: ( Es muy extraño..pero gracioso )

Sasuke: Bueno, Sakura...cuentame como era tu vida en la ciudad?

Sakura: Mmmmm, era buena, asistia a una de las mejores escuelas del pais,salia todos los viernes a fiestas o al cine, y los centros comerciales eran grandiosos

Sasuke: Vaya entonces Konoha debe ser muy aburrida??

Sakura: Noo, no quise decir eso, es solo que toda mi vida estaba en la gran ciudad, la extraño sabes?

Sasuke: Si te entiendo...pero seguramente dejaste muchos amigos y un... novio talvez?

Sakura: O//O...ayyy pero que cosas dices jajaja, ejem...bueno si deje a buenos amigos, y pues...no un novio no, sabes?para una chica como yo no es facil tener novio...

Sasuke: Ahh si y por que??

Sakura: Pues veras, mipadre es dueño de la mayor corporacion del pais, mi madre maneja acciones todo el santo dia, y bueno..toda mi familia tiene negorcios importantes, asi que cuando salgo con alguien...el pues solo me ve como un escalon para llegar a un buen puesto en la corporacion o en otra emprsa importante que maneje mi familia, claro tambien esta el hecho de que realmente no meconsideran una chica bonita..cabello rosa,ojos verdes y una frente amplia...pues no es como para ganra un certamen de belleza

Sasuke: ( Vaya si que es mas normal de lo que pensaba) Pues a mi me pareces linda y nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario

Sakura, se sonrojo ante las palabras de Sasuke,nunca nadie le habia dicho que era linda...asi que decidio cambiar de tema ..

Sakura: Sasuke...este...ya es tarde me llevas a casa?

Realmente no era muy tarde, pasaban de las 9,pero Sakura queria escapar lo mas rapido posible de ese momento un tanto...incomodo.Al llegar a su casa, Sasuke estaba por irse..pero escucho un grito furioso por parte delaoji verde...

Sasuke: Que pasa??

Sakura: Deje las llaves adentro jejeje, es gracioso no?

Sasuke: ( Que tonta es) Pues a mi no me lo parece o.O...vamos te ayudare a entrar..

Sakura estaba subida en los hombros del Uchiha intentanto abrir una ventana

Sasuke: quieres darte prisa, es que no ves que pesas mucho???

Sakura: Insinuas que estoy groda???

Sasuke: Vaya veo que eres inteligente

Sakura: Ashhh callate...espera solo un poco mas...ya casi...un poco mas y...

Pero no termino la frase ya que no pudo mas y se calla encima de Sasuke

Sakura: Ayyy no, ahora que voy a hacer??

Sasuke: Quitarte de encima..

Sakura: Ayyy perdon,lo siento, O//O

Sakura se quito de encima de Sasuke,muy nerviosa volteando hacia otro lado, pero aun sentada en el cesped, Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella..

Sasuke: Bueno, si quieres puedes ir ami casa,o es que piensas dormir aqui afuera?

Sakura: Ayyy no,como crees nopuedoaceptar no quiero causarte molestias, ni ati ni a tu familia...

Sasuke: No les causaras problemas, ya que no tengo familia, y pues no creo que puedas causarme MAS molestias

Sakura, se sorprendio ante la confesion de Sasuke, pero no queira preguntarle, por iedo a que se enojara, ya hora si no le volviera a habalr..

Sakura: Mmmmm, esta bien, acepto

Y asi los dos caminaron rumbo ala casa del moreno...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo,prmero mi teclado se desconfiguro y no tengo ni acentos ni "ñ", todas estas las tuve que pegar...ai que si faltan mil disculpas, y luego se me borro y tuve que volverlo a escribir...bueno pero aqui esta y espero que les guste..

ROGUE AIKAWA

xoxo


End file.
